The General Clinical Research Center at the University of California, San Francisco, has a fourteen-bed adult unit and a four-bed pediatric unit. The work done on the GCRC during the past ten years has been truly multicategorical, ranging from the investigation of control of the secretion of insulin in patients with diabetes mellitus to the mechanism of stunted growth in children and infants with renal tubular acidosis. We plan to expand the scope of research to investigate the pathogenetic mechanisms and therapeutic responses of clinical disease processes that are more acute and life-threatening than those diseases traditionally studied on metabolic wards. We also plan for the GCRC to be involved in investigation of diseases of the central nervous system, and with the availability of on-line real-time computer support, we would like to measure cardiac output and other physiologic characteristics of the failing myocardium. Because of increased interest in clinical research at Moffitt Hospital among the full-time faculty, and the array of technology now available for clinical investigation on this campus, we would anticipate great pressure on the bed support and, as a consequence, a high order of performed proposals and accomplished research.